blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Breaking the Ice/Gallery/1
Prologue: Playing Frisbee with Pickle S4E4 Special guest credit.png S4E4 Blaze, AJ and Pickle playing with a frisbee.png S4E4 Blaze jumping to catch.png S4E4 Blaze grabs the frisbee.png S4E4 AJ "Nice catch".png S4E4 Pickle "throw it to me".png S4E4 Blaze throws the frisbee to Pickle.png S4E4 Pickle trying to catch the frisbee.png S4E4 Pickle catches the frisbee next to Crusher.png S4E4 Pickle to Crusher "Did you see that".png S4E4 Crusher "That's nothin'".png S4E4 Crusher "You wanna see an amazing catch?".png S4E4 Crusher reverses really far.png S4E4 Pickle "As far as I can?".png S4E4 Pickle throws the frisbee hard.png S4E4 Crusher trying to catch the frisbee.png S4E4 Crusher grabs the frisbee.png S4E4 Crusher realizes he's in trouble.png|Uh oh. S4E4 Crusher falls in a puddle of cement.png S4E4 Cement pours on top of Crusher.png|Eww! Crusher gets stuck/Robot Blaze to the Rescue! S4E4 Blaze, AJ and Pickle see Crusher in trouble.png S4E4 Crusher asks what the stuff is.png S4E4 Pickle "It looks like cement".png S4E4 Crusher "that stuff that gets really hard when it dries".png S4E4 Pickle "That's the stuff".png S4E4 Cement hardens around Crusher.png S4E4 Crusher is trapped.png S4E4 Blaze and AJ worried about Crusher.png S4E4 Pickle will use a hammer.png S4E4 Hammer doesn't break the cement.png S4E4 Pickle suggests a sledgehammer.png S4E4 Sledgehammer doesn't break the cement.png S4E4 Now Pickle suggests a jackhammer.png S4E4 Jackhammer doesn't break the cement.png|LOL! S4E4 We need a robot.png S4E4 AJ "Yeah!".png|Yeah! S4E4 Diagram of Robot Blaze and Crusher trapped.png S4E4 Diagram of Blaze smashing cement.png S4E4 Let's design our robot.png S4E4 Blaze projecting the robot model.png S4E4 First the legs.png S4E4 Robot legs materialize.png S4E4 Then the body.png S4E4 Robot body materializes.png S4E4 Last the arms.png S4E4 Robot arms materialize.png S4E4 Blaze pre-transformation.png S4E4 Blaze driving to the robot model.png S4E4 Blaze jumps at the robot model.png S4E4 Robot model shines.png S4E4 Blaze's robot arm.png S4E4 Blaze's robot leg.png S4E4 Blaze's back boosters.png S4E4 Robot Blaze strikes a pose.png S4E4 Crusher surprised by Robot Blaze.png S4E4 Blaze about to free Crusher.png S4E4 Blaze smashes the cement.png S4E4 Crusher freed.png S4E4 Crusher "He really did do it".png|"Huh. He really did do it!" S4E4 Crusher "I'm free!".png|"Look, Pickle! I'm free!" S4E4 Pickle "You're free!".png|"You're free!" S4E4 Crusher dances with Pickle.png|"I'm free, I'm free!" S4E4 Blaze and AJ laugh at Crusher and Pickle's dance.png|Double LOL! Welcome to Robot Headquarters S4E4 Blaze and AJ hear Gabby.png|"Hey!" S4E4 Gabby calling Robot Blaze.png|"Robot Blaze! Over here!" S4E4 Blaze and AJ meet with Gabby.png|"Hey, Gabby. What's goin' on?" S4E4 Gabby "I've got a big surprise".png|"I've got a big surprise that I can't wait to show you guys!" S4E4 AJ "A big surprise?".png|"A big surprise? Cool!" S4E4 Blaze asks what the surprise is.png|"What is it, Gabby?" S4E4 Gabby "Take a look".png|"Here, take a look!" S4E4 Gabby pulls a flower on the bush.png S4E4 Bushes moving.png S4E4 Hole revealed.png S4E4 Blaze and crew about to go down the hole.png S4E4 Blaze slides down the hole.png S4E4 AJ and Gabby slide down the hole.png S4E4 Blaze, AJ and Gabby sliding through a tunnel.png S4E4 AJ and Gabby sliding together.png S4E4 Blaze comes down a railing.png S4E4 Blaze, AJ and Gabby slide down a slide.png S4E4 AJ and Gabby still sliding.png S4E4 Blaze jumps off the slide.png|Whoo-Hoo! S4E4 AJ jumps off the slide.png|Yeah-heh! S4E4 Gabby jumps off the slide.png|Alright! S4E4 Blaze, AJ and Gabby finish sliding.png S4E4 Blaze, AJ and Gabby see the room lighting up.png S4E4 Gabby presents Robot Headquarters.png S4E4 Robot Headquarters lit up.png S4E4 Blaze astounded at Robot Headquarters.png S4E4 Gabby "I built Robot Headquarters just for you".png S4E4 Climbing wall.png S4E4 Zipline.png S4E4 Laser maze.png S4E4 Blaze "This is amazing!".png S4E4 Gabby "Give it a try".png S4E4 AJ "Let's get training".png|"Yeah! Let's get training!" Blaze's training montage S4E4 Mechanic transition.png S4E4 Blaze using the climbing wall.png S4E4 Blaze climbing up the wall.png S4E4 Blaze holding onto the edge.png S4E4 Blaze at the top of the wall.png S4E4 Blaze jumping to something.png S4E4 Blaze lands on a pole.png S4E4 Blaze slides down the pole.png S4E4 Blaze jumping up wedges.png S4E4 Blaze using the monkey bars.png S4E4 Blaze using the zipline.png S4E4 Blaze in the laser maze.png S4E4 Blaze running toward the cannon.png S4E4 Cannon launching Blaze out.png S4E4 Blaze bouncing on trampolines.png S4E4 Blaze in a hoop.png S4E4 Blaze jumps through a second hoop.png S4E4 Blaze swings in a third hoop.png S4E4 Blaze finishes his training.png Little Bunny gets trapped S4E4 AJ noticing something.png S4E4 Gabby presenting the headquarters computer.png S4E4 Computer zooms in on southern Africa.png S4E4 Computer shows gorillas in a jungle.png S4E4 Computer zooms in on Cuba.png S4E4 Computer shows fish swimming in ocean.png S4E4 Computer zooms in on northern Russia.png S4E4 Computer shows a little bunny on a glacier.png S4E4 Little Bunny singing to herself.png S4E4 Little Bunny poses with a snowball.png S4E4 Blaze greeting the little bunny.png S4E4 Little Bunny answers Blaze.png S4E4 Little Bunny "I'm just making some snowballs".png S4E4 Little Bunny shows her snowballs.png S4E4 Blaze, AJ and Gabby impressed.png S4E4 Little Bunny explaining her trick to snowball making.png S4E4 Ice starts breaking around Little Bunny.png S4E4 Blaze in alarm.png S4E4 AJ and Gabby in alarm.png S4E4 Little Bunny notices the ice breaking.png S4E4 Little Bunny almost forgets her snowballs.png S4E4 Little Bunny escaping the breaking ice.png S4E4 Little Bunny almost drops her snowballs.png S4E4 Little Bunny relieved.png S4E4 Little Bunny "This isn't good".png S4E4 Little Bunny stranded on ice.png S4E4 AJ and Gabby see Little Bunny stranded.png S4E4 Blaze says they have to save Little Bunny.png S4E4 AJ asks how.png S4E4 Blaze "With my robot power".png S4E4 AJ and Gabby agree.png S4E4 Blaze helps AJ and Gabby on.png S4E4 AJ and Gabby get in Blaze.png S4E4 Blaze "Hang on, Little Bunny".png S4E4 Blaze "Help is on the way".png S4E4 Blaze steps onto the headquarters elevator.png S4E4 Elevator goes up.png Robot Blaze sets off/Robot Power! S4E4 Blaze jumps high in the air.png S4E4 Trucks come to see Robot Blaze.png S4E4 AJ and Gabby sitting in Robot Blaze.png S4E4 AJ pushes a lever.png S4E4 Robot Blaze starts glowing.png S4E4 Blaze stomps for a truck.png S4E4 Trucks astounded by Robot Blaze.png S4E4 Robot Blaze running.png S4E4 Blaze's back boosters glowing.png S4E4 Blaze slides on his feet.png S4E4 Blaze slides down the road.png S4E4 Blaze jumps on some boxes.png S4E4 Blaze swinging at a construction site.png S4E4 Blaze and window washer fist bump.png S4E4 Window washer waving to Blaze.png S4E4 Blaze wall-jumping up buildings.png S4E4 Blaze lands atop a building.png S4E4 Blaze's slow-motion leap.png S4E4 Blaze lands back on the road.png S4E4 More trucks astounded by Robot Blaze.png S4E4 Blaze slides on a log in the forest.png S4E4 Grizzlies playing catch with a rock.png S4E4 Rock drops down a cliff.png S4E4 Grizzlies look over the cliff.png S4E4 Blaze gets the rock back.png S4E4 Blaze jumping up a rock mountain.png S4E4 Blaze looking over the forest.png To return to the Breaking the Ice episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries